Hanya Ingin Engkau Tahu
by RingOnyx
Summary: Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya. -Oneshot- AU


Desclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter ciptaanya

* * *

Acara Kelulusan SMP

Haruno Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu keluar aula, acara kelulusan SMP berjalan lancar. Namun acara yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian besar murid yang kasmaran adalah saat ini, acara perebutan kancing baju pertama dari murid laki-laki oleh murid perempuan. Sakura melihat beberapa kelompok murid perempuan yang mengerumuni satu orang murid laki-laki, ada kelompok yang mengejar sampai keluar aula, ada yang sengaja memberikan kancingnya langsung kepada gadis yang disukai, dan ada juga para murid pria yang tidak diminta kancingnya oleh siapapun dan mereka memandang temannya dengan kesal bercampur iri.

Lalu Sakura masih memandang sekeliling mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, teman yang sudah dia sukai sejak taman kanak-kanak. Ketika masih SD dia dan anak perempuan lain selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, memperebutkannya seolah-olah sudah mereka miliki, atau kadang hanya ingin mendapat perhatiannya, tak jarang ada juga yang membuntutinya secara diam-diam. Namun yang Sasuke lakukan adalah menghindari mereka atau mengabaikan saja.

Namun Sakura yang mulai memasuki masa SMP sudah berubah, dia tidak lagi mengerumuni Sasuke atau berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Lebih menjaga _image_ -nya, kira-kira begitu. Selain itu Sakura juga mencoba lebih fokus pada materi pelajaran di sekolahnya. Setidaknya Uchiha Sasuke sang murid jenius, yang hampir selalu mendapat nilai sempurna menjadi panutan untuknya agar berprestasi. Karena Sakura ingin bisa berdampingan dengannya setidaknya dalam hal prestasi di sekolah. Mungkin sesekali dia akan memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan di sekolah, tak jarang mata Sakura akan langsung mengarah ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada, jika dia berada di sekitarnya. Mungkin hatinya sudah terlalu tertambat untuk si pria bermata onyx itu. Dia ingat ketika menemukan pesawat kertas yang ketika dia buka ternyata lembar ulangan matematika milik Sasuke. Seketika Sakura melihat ke arah kanannya dan terlihat pria berambut hitam yang dia puja sedang mencari sesuatu di antara tanaman bunga. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghampiri dan menyodorkan lembar ulangannya. _"Kau mencari ini, aku temukan di koridor"._

Sasuke melirik kertas di tangan Sakura lalu melihat wajahnya. Kemudian mengambil kertas miliknya. _"Terima kasih, Naruto sembarangan melemparkannya, si idiot itu"._ Wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat kesal namun ada humor dalam nada bicaranya.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kekonyolan yang sering dilakukan Naruto. _"Tapi kalian adalah teman baik, semua mengetahuinya"._

Sasuke sekali lagi menatap Sakura namun Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu pergi.

Sekarang Sakura juga tak yakin kenapa dia mencari Sasuke karena dia sendiri tak mengharapakan mendapatkan kancingnya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja dengan kemungkinan dia dikejar-kejar banyak gadis?

 _Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Kadang aku terlalu berpikir berlebihan._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tentu saja, karena Uchiha Sasuke bukan hanga jenius dalam mata pelajaran umum, namun juga ekstrakurikuler Karate-yang membuat Sakura pun bergabung di karate.

Sakura mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mulai membangun harga dirinya setelah memasuki karate. Dia tidak mau lagi benar-benar mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dengan kakinya, biarkan prestasinya yang menyusul dengan bangga. Yah, setidaknya kerja keras Sakura memang terbayar. Nilai mata pelajarannya meningkat pesat meski tak melampau Sasuke, tak jarang dia ada di peringkat dua setelah Sasuke. Prestasi di karate pun banyak diakui teman-teman dan pelatihnya, sesekali dia menangkap senyuman yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya. Yah, bisa menambah rasa percaya diri untuk Sakura.

* * *

Sakura duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membungkus sebuah hadiah. Hadiah perpisahan.

Sakura akan meninggalkan desa dimana dia dilahirkan dan akan tinggal di kota dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri sementara orang tuanya pindah ke pusat kota karena Kizashi, ayah Sakura mendapat penempatan kerja yang bagus untuk karirnya di sana.

"Sakura sayang, waktunya makan malam!" Mebuki, ibu Sakura memanggilnya dari ruang makan.

"Iya!" Sakura menyahut lalu memasukan kotak ke dalam jinjingan kertas. _Harus kuberikan besok._

Makan malam keluarga Haruno berbeda pada malam ini karena tidak biasanya Ny. Haruno tidak memasak.

"Hari ini ibu sibuk membereskan barang, jadi ibu pesan sushi dari restoran saja" ucapnya senang. Tentu saja dia senang karena suaminya naik jabatan di perusahaan dan akan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi. "Besok kita berangkat jam tujuh pagi, jadi barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa harus sudah selesai dikemas malam ini" kalimat itu sudah diucapkan sejak siang tadi dan Sakura sudah hapal di luar kepala. "Kizashi, apa ada barang lain yang perlu dibawa dari kantor?" Mebuki menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum, dia benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

"Tidak, semua sudah aku bawa" jawab Kizashi. "Ah, Sakura akan ke tempat latihan karate, kan?" Kizashi menatap Sakura sambil mengunyah irisan daging salmon.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya. Kemarin kan sudah pamitan. Bukannya semua murid sudah libur?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Iya, sudah libur. Tapi pelatih masih memperbolehkan jika ada yang ingin latihan di sana. Aku juga tak akan lama" dalam hati Sakura mengharapkan seseorang pergi latihan besok pagi.

* * *

Pukul 06.15 pagi Sakura berlari menuju tempat ia biasa berlatih karate selain di sekolah. Yaitu gedung milik Namikaze-sensei, ayah Naruto.

 _Semoga saja. Setidaknya mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya._

Jalanan yang Sakura lalui masih tertutup kabut awal musim dingin, meski salju belum turun suhunya sudah sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat sosok seseorang yang akan berbelok kearah tempat latihan. Dan Sakura bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura menambah kecepatan larinya, terengah-engah sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haruno" Sasuke agak kebingungan karena tidak biasanya Sakura memanggilnya. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi jika bukan karena hal penting seperti saat latihan karate atau saat di sekolah karena perintah guru.

"Uh, Uchiha-san. Ummm… kau akan ke tempat latihan ya?" Sakura sedikit basa-basi sambil mengatur napasnya dan menyususn kembali kata-kata dalam hatinya.

"Hn. Kau juga, kan?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah! Ti-tidak. Aku tidak latihan hari ini. Kemarin aku sudah berpamitan kepada _sensei_ dan teman-teman setelah selesai latihan, tapi Uchiha-san pulang lebih awal. Jadi aku mau berpamitan padamu sekarang" Sakura melihat ke bawah namun sesekali melirik wajah Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Berpamitan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya. Ummm sebenarnya aku akan pindah ke pusat kota. Ayahku dipindahkerjakan ke sana. Jadi aku juga akan ikut dan melanjutkan SMA di sana" Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi lalu menunduk mempersiapkan hal yang sudah lama menyesakkan dadanya namum dia berusaha tenang. "Ummm Uchiha- _san._ Tolong terima ini" Sakura menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah dia persiapkan. "Aku berniat memberikannya kemarin namun tidak bisa. Uchiha- _san_ pulang duluan"

Sasuke menerimanya, dalam tas kertas berwarna hitam itu terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah hadiah perpisahan. Aku tidak tahu kita akan berjumpa lagi kapan, atau mungkin tidak. Jadi, aku akan menyatakannya sekarang" Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku suka padamu, suka sudah sejak lama sekali, mungkin sejak kita masih kecil. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia" Sakura menunduk namun Sasuke maju selangkah mendekatinya membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut namun membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak.

"L-lalu?" Sakura agak kebingungan. "Ah, tidak, ini, ummm… Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya saja, aku tidak terlalu berharap kau bisa membalasnya. Lagi pula kita akan berpisah"

Sesaat suasana menjadi sunyi. Sakura terdiam namun dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke marah padanya. Karena pria di hadapannya ini terus menatapnya membuatnya gugup.

Tak lama terlihat benda putih turun dari langit, sedikit kemudian bertambah.

 _Salju._

Salju pertama mulai turun. Sakura mencoba menengadahkan tangan kirinya mencoba menangkap salju di telapak tangannya.

"Sakura"

Sakura terkejut karena pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya. Namun belum sempat Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, terasa sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya.

Sasuke mencium pipinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kirinya.

Sakura tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke mundur lalu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu lebih awal jika memang sudah lama kau rasakan" Sasuke mundur lagi selangkah " _sayounara,_ Sakura" Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang masih mematung.

Sakura melihat Sasuke semakin menjauh menghilang dalam kabut. Setelah sosoknya tak terlihat lagi, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam genggaman tangan kirinya lalu membukanya.

Sebuah gelang. Dengan huruf _double_ 'S' padanya.

Sakura terus menatap kedua huruf itu lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke menghilang.

* * *

FF Naruto pertama yang dicoba ditulis. Masih amatir. Sebenernya tadinya mau cerita yang "lebih berani". Tapi mungkin untuk cerita selanjutnya aja, ya. :D

Silahkan Review~

*RingOnyx*


End file.
